


Real Life

by tatygirl90



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Brothers, Gen, mid life crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatygirl90/pseuds/tatygirl90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a God to do when chasing mortal women loses its appeal? Can a talk with his brother cheer him up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fluffy fun. I saw a prompt and ran with it!

“God not you again.”

“How quaint of you to call on yourself Zeus.”

Hades sat down next to his brother. They hadn’t been together in ages. It had been decided long ago, by someone whose name has already been mentioned, that Hades would spend all of his time in the underworld. Of course, it got lonely down there and there was that little noise with his mother in law, but every family was unhappy in its own way. 

“Where’s the wife?”

“It’s spring. She’s with her mother.”

“Ah,” he said. He tried to ignore the glare.

“Where’s Hera?”

“Oh offing someone I suppose.” 

“I would check on that if I were you,” he said. 

Zeus sighed. 

“I haven’t seen you this melancholy since…well never. What’s going on?”

“Have you ever just thought…what’s the point?”

Hades stared. Hard.

“What’s the point of what?”

“Of anything?”

“You know I haven’t. Maybe it’s your age old man.”

Zeus slumped. 

“Well, ah, I gotta go. The souls of the dead won’t feed themselves you know.”


End file.
